Yuske's Journey to the past
by Bluemoney2te
Summary: A retired Yuske Yurameshi has been given a new mission to journey to the past. Here he runs into a dog demon with an attitude just as bad his.


Yususke Yurameshi had barely escaped his teenage years. He returned to the human world so that he could spend the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams, his young girlfriend Kaeko. He had already accomplished more with his lives than most would accomplish in eternity. Yususke was once a spirit detective, and a hero for earth. After saving his world, he traveled to the demon world to become a king. He is responsible for bringing democracy to the untamed world.

At one point if you asked him what his favorite activity was he would have told you, hunting down demons or something to that affect. An answer nowadays would be playing video games with his best friend and unofficial spirit world partner, Kurabara. They were playing their favorite game, fighter kombat 3, when Yususke threw his fragile remote across the room in fustration. "I'm so tired of this," his childish whine could be heard throughout the house.

"Ah that's o.k. Yurameshi, if you want me to beat you at something else just let me know, we can change the games," Kurabara answered, not appeasing Yususke at all. Yususke's face was scrounge up, obviously indicating his normally grumpy mood. "That's not what I'm talking about," he said angrily; then continued even louder and in a more whiny tone, "There's nothing to do. First Spirit World drags me through all these pointless missions; now that I save two worlds everything seems more boring than it was before. Ahhh I'm so tired of this!"

Suddenly their videogame screen cut off and it was replaced by static. Before Kurabara could utter his usual "what gives," a baby appeared in the tv screen as clear as if he were sitting in the room with them. Prince Koenma's infantile appearance still made Yususke giggle a little inside, but it wasn't enough to improve his petulant disposition. Without removing the pacifier from his mouth Koenma began to speak. " Good morning Yususke," he looked to Kurabara and nodded in order to recognize his presence out of politeness, but not to include him in the conversation, "Kurabara." He redirected his focus back to Yurameshi, "I have a mission for you of the absolute highest importance."

"You can forget," Yususke answered. "I'm done with you Spirit world creeps"

"Oh come now Yususke, weren't you just saying how bored you were with life." A voice answered from behind the two that startled Yususke,  
ahh," he screamed as he tumbled out of his chair. "Boton, when did you get here! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Boton clearly ignored every world that came from Yususke's mouth. "Sorry we don't have time to talk right now. Fortunately you don't have a choice in the matter." Boton grabbed Yuske's hand, and within seconds, they were flying across Japan on a magic broomstick, leaving Kurabara and Koenma awkwardly staring at one another.

Yusuke and Botan arrived at a classic Japanese style home in mere moments. They were greeted by a traditional family who seemed very happy to see them. Among the odd looking family was a beautiful young lady around Yususke's age. Kagome was a normal teenage girl who fell in love with a demon from the feudal ages, and helped save the ancient world from the sinister demon, Naraku.

"Hey it's Boton," declared Kagome as Yususke and Botan walked up to the door.

"Yup, the Grim reaper finally coming to take me," responded Kagome's grandfather who had an impressive knowledge of the spiritual world, but less spiritual awareness than he wanted probalbly thought. He had always made himeself out to know more about demons and spirits than he actually know. Kagome, with personal experience with the subject, lost confidence in her grandfather's credibility long ago.

By the look on Kagome's face, she was less than convinced.. "Boton isn't the grim reaper." Her father became bit irritated now; he hated being doubted. He insisted that she was wrong.

"Why then is she riding on a broomstick?" In place of an answer Kagome was left with a confused look on her face, which prompted the grandfather to continue. "There is much you need to learn about our family's history. Our family has worked for generations with the Spirit World leaders. Botan is a shinigami that has assisted our family in all our times of need. You don't think it's an accident that our house was built around a magical well."

"Wow, that was quite an introduction, said Botan. I actually came here for use of the well. Something terrible has happened, may we come in? We can discuss this over some tee.

When they entered the kitchen Yususke was surprised to see two of his demons friends, Kurama and Heie. Both demons were over excited to see Yususke, but neither one of them lost composer to show their excitement, especial Heie who managed to not even crack a smile as he looked up just slightly enough to see his old friend.

After properly greeting his buddies Yususke took a seat next to Kagome while the grandfather passed tea to each member of the group. By the time the grandfather took his seat, Heie had obviously lost patients. "Let's get this thing moving," Heie urged, "I haven't got all day"

Boton nodded empathetically. "Of course." She began to explain the situation, "as you all should know about 500 years ago a terrible tyrant tried to become a supreme sovereign of the world. Spirit world engaged the demon in a huge war and succeeded in defeating the oppressor. Shortly after the human world and the demon world were separated to prevent a repeat of this dark event."

Still impatient and obviously not satiated with the progress of the meeting, Heie responded, "Thanks for the history lesson was that all."

Boton disregarded Heie and continued, "Hopefully you all know enough about your history; Spirit World had its best men covering up this war so even Koenma doesn't know any specific detail about the war; even the sovereign's name has is unknown. Some disciples of this tyrant have entered Bone Eaters Well. Unfortunately, there's no way we can know what they're up to. Your mission is to identify the tyrant while keeping the followers from making contact. Meanwhile I'll head to the demon world to find as much information as possible. We cannot allow history to be rewritten; these demons are capable of some very bad things"

Kurama who had remained mostly silent had a grim look on his face when he decided it was time to give his imput, "I see. I'm afraid I won't be joining you all," he said gravely then explained his reasons. "Around 500 years ago I had many enemies in both our world and spirit world. Time travel can be very dangerous; I wouldn't want to risk engaging any personal fights that could change my fate. I urge you all to be just as cautious. I'll be of more assist to you Botan, in the demon world. I don't think I would be very wanted on this case, and the only good I would serve would be to watch Heie. I trust you'll make good decisions right, Heie."

Heie had become interested in the subject, more so since Kurama invited him to respond. He quickly accepted the invitation. "I don't need a baby sitter; although, I can see why the spirit world should not desire I take this case. I heard of this Great War. The demon you call tyrant only wanted to free the demons from the cruelties of human. He was murdered by spirit world agents just before his dream was realized and demons no longer had to share space with vermin. I side with the tyrant, if only he persevered. But what's done is done and I could care less now. I'll bring his little puppets to their knees, but only because I have my own business to attend to. I'll see you in the feudal age Uremeshi." Heie vanished into the well without waiting for the others to finish their conversation. Kurama also decided to make himself scarce before judgmental stares could find his direction.

"But wait'" Botan tried to stop the demon pair before they ran off

"This sovereign sounds a lot like Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she finally had an opportunity to respond. He's very dangerous. I can help you find your demon.

Yususke became very excited because it seemed the mission may be completed in record timing. "Good then forget about the minion. I'll hunt down this sesshomarua and take him out. Case solved," blurted out Yususke.

Boton was not as excited as Yususke. Her response was more pestimistic. "I'm afraid it won't be so simple. You can't mess up the continuum of time. We already won the greatest war in history, let's not mess this up"

Just then the front door crashed in, startling the group. Within mere seconds Kurabara came rushing in the room, panting to the point that he appeared close to death. He quickly rejuvenated as his anger got the best of him. "Thanks you guys for waiting." He yelled out sarcasticly. "I had to run the entire way while trying to track your spirit energies." Kurabara's conditioning had evolved past normal human limitations to the point that taking the bus or other modes of transportation would be superfluous. However, he still nearly broke the table charging to scarf down a the kettle of tea that was unattended.

Yususke hardly gave Kurabara's weary state consideration. "We have our mission; let's go," he commanded as he ran towards the well followed closely by an irritated Kurabara. Kagome also tried to keep up with the two, but was called back by Botan.

 **Chapter 2**

The second they entered the well the were greeted by a powerful blast of energy. Yususke who was a few steps quicker then Kuraba was barely able to dodge the attack, sinking quickly back into the well. At the bottom of the well he checked to make sure his hair was still full and luxurious. He conflicted with a strong will to return home to Keiko. Kurabara was much more hungry for battle. He had played second fiddle to Inuyasha for far too long and had a couple new tricks up his sleeve. He shot out of the well with his Spirit Sword flaring. He determined his enemy was a white haired demon that slightly reminded him of a dog. As quickly witted as he could he blurted out the first insult that came to mind about this dog-like stranger staring him down, "what are you looking at mut breath…"

The demon didn't have as much intent to exchange words. Before Kurabara could satisfy himself with a joke, he was forced to dodge an attack that had enough force to shake the ground beneath his feet. They were locked in a battle of swords, neither giving up a step.

Suddenly, a blue beam cut right in the middle of the fight.

"You better watch where your swinging that sword," Yususke interrupted, fully composed despite his earlier scare.

Kurabara wasn't any happier than the demon at this point. His face was cringed up and he appeared as angry as he appeared scared. "Aye, who are you aiming at? Just stay out of this, Yususke. This is my fight," he protested.

Ignoring the demon, Yususke focused his attention on the little dispute with his friend. "You idiot, we're not here to fight. Stay focused on the mission. If you start picking on the weaklings here, we'll never get out of this place."

The petty argument was interrupted by a loud cry, "Who are you calling a weakling?" The two weren't really worried about the idle words, rather the spike of energy that the demon emitted as he called out "Eat diamond"

The strange demons sword grew a diamond layer. It caught both Yususke's and Kurubara's attention as a powerful ora began to surround the stranger. The demons sword grew slightly larger. The demon took one step forward and prepared to land the attack.

"Sit boy!" A simple command was all it took to send the demon crashing to the floor like a rock. Then Kagome emerged from the well."Inuyasha, must you be so barbaric with everyone you meet"

"Woah, whose the babe?" demanded Kuraba. He had been too tired and angry to have noticed the two earlier.

While Kurabara was gargling over Kagome, a couple of Kagome's friend's had joined the group. There was a lady baring a giant boomerang on her back walking with a young monk who apeared to have a fresh imprint in the form of a hand along the side of his face.

So I'm guessing the ugly dog demon is Inuyasha," noted Yususke using his self proclaimed, keen skills of deduction. "Then who are the rest of you? We're not looking for a fight, but I'll be more than happy to accept any challenges."

"My name's Moroku," answered the young man," and this is Sango and Shippo." A tiny fox demon had emerged from behind the young monk's back and waved to the visiting strangers. Miroku began to speak again. "Forgive our caution the neighboring village has had quite a bit of attacks recently by demons coming through the well."

Inuyasha and Kurabara were at peace for the moment as they forgot about the mission and began to mingle with their new allies.

Meanwhile, the fierce demon, known as Lord Sesshomaru, had arrived at a large castle on a dark and stormy night. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are we doing here," asked a little human girl that happily followed Sesshomaru wherever he went. Sesshomaru had no intent in answering, but had he wished to answer, he would've never had a chance. Out of all of Sesshomaru's loyal subject only two stay by his side. The ittle girls name is Ren, an Jacken is an imp and the number one disciple of Seshomaru. Jacken was once also praised ruler of his own people so naturally, when makes a mistake, he is quick to put her in her place."Ahh, Rin, didn't I tell you never to question Lord Sesshomaru," he answeredquickly and franticly. Jacken often worried about Rin because Sesshomaru hated humans. Everyone thought it strange that Rin was even permitted to tag along, and more strange that Sesshomaru had. Still Seshomaru treats Rin as one of his own and has even saved her on several occasions.

Sesshomaru continued towards the castle without saying a word. Then, he stopped abruptly. "There are two strong demons with strong oras, then one with a strange ora, which I'm sure could be nutured into a great asset in my Sovrienty.

It was a while since Sesshomaru talked about controlling a large army of demons, following the ideas of his father. His quest of fighting the strongest demons and increasing his power, had been interrupted by a demon named Naraku, who wasn't that strong, but had plenty of tricks that made finding and killing him nearly impossible. "Now that Naraku's dead, Seshomaru can continue his goal of world conquest," thought Jacken, mistakenly aloud.  
Sesshomaru felt an extremely strong demonic ora; he stopped and faced a potentially approaching enemy. "And who are you?" Just then, Heie had landed stealthily on the grass in front of Sesshomaru. "I have business in this castle, and nothing that has to do with you," Heie answered, "as he continued pass the obviously strong demon clothed in white. "Just stay out of my way. I have not quarrel with you."

Now Heie didn't know this, but he was going against Yususke's wishes. "hurry up," screamed Yususke as he lead the team on a wild chase. "I wanna find Shesshomaru before Heie. If anyone's going to fight him it'll be me."

"What's the big deal, I've already beaten my brother plenty of times, how can we be sure he's even the guy?"

"Yea, if the mutt could beat him, he couldn't be that tough," Kurabara injerjected.

"Still Sesshomaru launching an attack against Spirit world and starting a war; doesn't surprise me at all." Inuyasha said, ignoring Kurabara completely.

"maybe." answered Yususke. "My father was also questing to gain Supreme power, not to mention all the other demons that we don't know of. Sesshomaru is just a good place to start. If he does have an army ready, at least we can find out the intended enemy and see if there are other armies ready."

Kiara was the mascot of inuyashas group. She was the loyal demon cat of Sango. Kagome who was riding on the back of Sango's demon cat, Kiara, had just motioned the cat to stop. The group quickly followed the noition to stop and rejoin around Kagome.

"What gives," shouted both Inuyasha and Yususke in sync. Both of them was annoyed with how similar they acted.

"Well," Kagome started, very nervous and unsure if she wanted to say what she was about to say. She quickly composed herself. "nothing, nothing." She said, obviously hiding something. "I just need to talk to Maroku and Sango for a bit." She grabbed her friends and separated from the group.

"Whats going on," asked Sango as soon as they were earshot away from the other members. Even though they were far enough from the other members of the group, Kagome leaned forward and spoke in a softened voice. "Before entering the well, Botan told me something about Yususke's that even he apparently doesn't know." Maroku and Sango leaned in closely, dying to hear more. Kagome continued, "Raizen, Yuske's father, was ally to Inunotaisho."

"So the two…" Maroku quickly deducted

"that's right," Kagome agreed and continued, "Well their relationship ended shortly after Raizen refused to eat humans. The story goes that Raizen left Inunotaisho for dead in a war that they started together. Inunotaisho was barely able to come out victorious, and his injuries costed him his life and nearly the life of his son."

"I see," Maroku waisted no time to proceed. "I don't suppose we can tell the others without refueling an ancient family fued."

"No," Sango answered realisticly, "but they're going to findout eventually, we might as well tell them now so we can continue with this mission."

"Huh" Kagome let out a sigh of stress. "I was afraid of that"

They rejoined with the higher group so that Kagome could reveal the story to the group. Unfortunately Kagome barely was able to stammer a few words before Inuyasha franticly interrupted. "Ahh, Tetseiga is missing!" each of their friends realized they were missing something. Shippo was the only one who could comprehend what was happening. He leaped heroicly into action. "Now is the time to show everyone what you can do," he said aloud to himself. "Foxfire!" he threw blue smoke in the air next to a tree which revealed a little silver fox demon.

"Shippo, you foiled me again," said the stranger fox demon

"Who's you're friend," said Maroku as Inuyasha lifted the demon, banging its head several times.

"His name is Kakuma, and he's from one of my cousin tribe, nothing but brutes and thieves," said holding a composed stance … after his recent accomplishment. "What did you do with our stuff, and why are you here?"

Kakuma, who was already whimpering from his chastisement from Inuyasha, began to cry. I was looking for my brother, Kurama."

"What, you know Kurama," Yususke interjected with a completely… as he was just a few moments ago uninterested. "What's he up to these days?"

"nothing good" answered Kakuma. "two guys approached him and said they find a very valuable artifact with great power. My brother went off to find it, but I'm afraid that this is more dangerous than his usual jobs."

Kurubama had a worried look on his face, but he was hardly listening to the conversation. "ugh you guys," Kurabara was barely able to murmmer from fear. Kagome, Sango, and Maruko all agreed; they looked to the far east where they confirmed that very dangerous demonic ora was rising. Kurabara forced himself to speak. "We need to get going now!" somehow he mananged to calm his voice. I can feel Heie's ora fading quickly."

They raced in the direction of Heie's fading ora and only found Sesshomaru. "Alright demon, yiu better start talking before I blast you're head off"

Sesshomarus facial expression articulated that he was uninterested. Yususke's eyes turned blood red with anger. His muscles flexed, and his ora completely changed as mysterious marks grew all over his body.

Kakuma became frightened; he had never seen such raw power before. "B-b-but, his ora was just a pure blue, peaceful and tranquil. And now, he has a blood thirsty red chakra. We have to get out of here before…." His frantic composer couldn't be calmed, even as Kagome kneeled down and grabbed him by the hand.

"don't worry," Kagome's words were more unsure than they sounded. She was familiar with a similar transformation by her half demon friend, Inuyasha, but she didn't know how this half demon would act during his transformed state.

"A mazoku." Sesshomaru was quick to transform, a fierce battle started the instant the two were in their full demon forms. Their attacks were so powerful that the others could feel the fights intensety.

I've never seen anything like this," said Maroku.

"I know; it must have something to do with their father's history," Sango s=responded naturally without giving heavy consideration.

"what does that mean? What does our fathers have to do with any of this?" Inuyasha interjected in his usual angry tone. The fact that Inuyasha said "our fathers," was enough to let Sango know that she made a mistake. There were unanswered questions that she didn't want to be responsible for answering. To her luck the fight had become one sided. Sesshomaru had Yuske's right arm between his poisonous fangs. After swinging him around like a rag doll, he slung him right between Inuyasha and Sango.

Inyasha turned to face his brother, "You all get out of here" Inuyasha threw a wind scar, but Sesshomaru easily dodged and hit Inuyasha with enough force to send him flying.

"You idiot, don't you think I tried shooting him? He's too fast dor air born attacks. If we can't get him to stand still, we'll have to fight hand to hand; I mean hand to paw." Yuske's words veneered his fear. Sesshomaru was an even more fierce opponent up close, Yususke didn't want to get close to him.

Sesshomaru was slowly closing in on the two battered warriors, who had stood on their feet with a façade that said, they wanted to continue fighting. An orange lasso had ranged around Sesshomaru's neck, with Kurabara at the other end. As Kurabara tugged on the rope to tighten it, he transformed the lasso into a large leash.

Humiliated and angry, Seshomarru went into a frenzy trying to shake Kurabara. Inuyasha and Yususke know they only had a short period to attack, so the rushed to capitalize on their opportunity. Suddenly, however, flames had encircled Sesshomaru, breaking Kurabara's hold.

"Three against one, you all should be ashamed," Jacken cried as he entered into the barrier of flames. Sesshomaru transformed once again and flew off into the night sky.

"yea Urameshi, you would've been done for if I wasn't there to save your life," Kurabara chimed in

Just then the group recognized they were standing in front of an oddly shaped castle. They realized because a fairly injured heie was stumbling out of the door, covered in blood. "I was too early," Heie mananged to murmur before he passed out from the pain.

 **Chapter 3**

"What's a Mazoku?" Inuyasha directed his question towards Yususke.

"We're the strongest breed of demon that exist," Yususke answered boastfully

"Oh yeah; looks like you struggled a bit hard when you were fighting Sesshomaru."

"You guys are wasting your time with chasing after a puppy, I doubt that he even had a part of the Great War," a newly restored Heie had just stepped out from his quarters. Instead of chosing powerful demons to fight, why don't you just go after the three weak demons that climbed through the well?"

"Wow, that's a good idea, too bad we don't know who they are either."

"I wasn't talking to you." "They were inside the castle; thanks to me, you only have to deal with 2 demons."

"What! You had them, and you let them get away." Said Inuyasha

"They are using some type of transportation stone to summon whole demon armies. They also used it to escape my grasp."

"What were they doing in the castle," Yususke asked. "Wait a minute; what were you doing…" Inuyasha got a slyish look on his face. wasn't Mruke imprisoned in a place like this? Is this the only reasoyou accepted this mission?"

"Shut up" "If anyone should be on trial here it's Kurama."

"What did you say," an angry Kakuma appeared screaming and mad

"Whose the little guy," asked Heie cool and collected.

"That's Kurama's brother, and I'm sure he's as curious as we are to find out what Kurama did wrong; so spill, demanded Inuyasha.

"Ask why he was bent on sitting this one out? I heard the demons talking about the white wolf who stole the God's ring."

"You lie!" "my brother would never go after the ring without me."

"What did you say you little runt?" Inuyasha grabbed Kakuma and began banging him on the head when he refused to answer the question.

"fine I'll tell you just let me go," Kakumo pleaded.


End file.
